Re: The Sky's Heart
by Eziana
Summary: AU. Keep your head down and look straight ahead. That's how he lives his life. Time passed by and he still didn't mind it for his only wish is not to be a burden. When his ordinary day shook, would he accept or deny? That's for him to choose and for you to find out. [Twin!Fic]
1. Exciting Beginnings for Some of Us

_**Full Summary: AU. Keep your head down and look straight ahead. That's how he lives his life. Time passed by and he still**_ _ **didn't**_ _ **mind it. His only wish is not to be a burden. When his ordinary day shook, would he accept or deny? That's for him to choose and for you to find out.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn but Akira Amano does. I only owned the plot and my OC(s).

This is a re-write of my first fan-fiction and I hope it's better than the original one. Up ahead might be a bit conversation-centred. only the first part, i hope.

 ** _~Eziana~_**

* * *

At the break of dawn, a certain brunet was humming to his usual tone as he cooks breakfast and served them on the table.

Tsuna huffed proudly at his creations and took a glance at a clock, showing the exact time the other resident of the house wakes up.

Thinking, might as well call her down, he walks towards the exit when a girl unexpectedly burst into the room with a crazed look.

"Tsuna!"

"Hiiiieeee!" Tsuna shrieks, his knee suddenly went weak but fortunately, he managed to hold a counter for support.

"I can't find him." The brunette blurted, pacing back and forward in the dining room, mumbling about her suspicion of kidnapping and what else.

"You can find who?" He asked confused. Was there another person in the house?

She stops and look at him wide eyes. "Who? Tsuna!"

He jerked. "Y-yes?"

"I can't find Tsuna!" The brunette shouts with tears at the corner of her eyes.

And she lost him. She can't find who again?

The girl continued rushing her words, "I —I went to his room to wake him up but he wasn't there! I check the bed, under it, the closet, the bathroom, under the rug, study room, game room, training room, even behind the door!" She cried.

"Er... Nee-san?"

She plead. "Please tell me you saw him, Tsuna."

"Nee-san, calm down."

"Oh god, I can't believe it finally happened."

"Nee-san."

"I mean, I won't stop him if he really wanted to. He could at least told me or wrote a note or something."

"Nee-san."

"I knew I was bad at parenting! What was I thinking!? Tsuna ran home because of me!"

"Aria!"

The brunette paused from her sobbing, looks up to Tsuna, who seems like having it hard to hold his laughter.

"Calm down, okay." He said each word slowly, so her mind could fully registered it. "Breath in, breath out."

She followed his orders which he nods approvingly. With her calm, Tsuna asked again. "You can't find who?"

"Tsuna."

"Yes?" He waits patiently for his sister reply.

She points. "You're Tsuna."

He nods. "That's correct."

She reconfirms, "You didn't ran away from home."

Tsuna chuckles, "No. Where did you even get that idea, Nee-san?"

"You weren't in your room." Aria said as if it was the most logical thinking.

"I was _cooking_ , _downstairs_ at the _kitchen_."

"And why were you there?" Aria took the opportunity to switch their roles. "I mean, it's my turn to cook. I get my skills is way below your mastery level but I thought it was decent." She frowns. "Was it really that _bad_?"

Tsuna's eyes widen. "What? _No_. I was..." He blushes, "feeling antsy and need to do something as an outlet."

" _Ah_." She said with understanding, slowly stretching her lips to a teasing smile. "I get way you feel that way, Tsuna. But still, you do know school doesn't start for 3 hours." Aria mused.

"I —I know that! It's my _first_ day! I have rights to be nervous!"

"School semester starts a month ago." She counters.

"So? It still doesn't change a fact." He huffs, crossing both his arms together.

"Right, right." Aria rolled her eyes, chuckling at her brother's childish attitude. "Come on, freshman. You already cook breakfast, right? Let's eat so you'll get enough energy when you get lost on your way later."

"I don't have a lousy sense of direction!"

"Your words, not mine, kiddo. I'm just telling you a possibility." Aria waddle a finger which Tsuna answered by blewing a raspberry.

* * *

"You should eat more, Tsuna." Aria points some chicken roll to him.

"I think I have enough energy, Nee-san." Tsuna answered, refusing to make eye-contact with her.

"You're still mad?" She tries to make eye contact only to failed miserably. "Oh, come on, Tsu-kun. Forgive your favourite dearest sister here." Aria remembers to be extra by pouting and throwing some cutesy act of fluttering her eyelashes.

Tsuna hissed. "Stop calling me _that_.… And I forgive you." He mumbles the last bit.

Which she heard completely clear, leaning her face onto her fist. "Yes, yes. Tsuna have grown, huh." Making him blushes but continued to stay mum.

"Just so you know, I was talking for your growth spurt. Growing kids needs to eat plenty of nutrients to get their maximum height."

Tsuna frowns. "You're the one being picky about your vegetables so how come you're tall?"

"I don't know," She shrugs, "genetic, maybe? Even then, I'm just a few centimeter taller than the average height. No big deal there."

It wasn't the case for Tsuna though. He stab a roll with more force.

It didn't escaped his sister's eyes as she outright chuckles at her cute growing brother, "Cheer up, kiddo. You'll be 20 centimeters taller than me by the time you graduate."

"Really?" Tsuna's eyes shone brightly as his grin.

Aria pats his head endearingly, "Sure! If you're meant to be, that is."

" ** _Nee-san!_** "

* * *

"Have a nice day!" Aria waved Tsuna goodbye until his back was out of sight.

She smiled in fondness how the time passed so quickly. How grown Tsuna has become. "It feels like yesterday, I kicked his butt in Tekkan 6." She paused. "Oh wait, that was yesterday. Well, it feels like a long time ago but eh." She airily shrugged.

"Anyway, what can I do for you?" She spoke without turning around. It was an act of trust. The person should know what happens if they choose to _betray_ it.

She didn't get a respond; only silence replied back. Then a silhouette emerges from thin air. A black cloak, leaving no distinguished features to trace back. "Time, Aria. I need to remind you, it is not infinite. You cannot delay it for long." They simply said.

Aria sigh, "I know, I know. Tick-tock, tick-tock, all that jazz. He's just not ready yet. Give him time."

"We both know I do not have the power to do so. Stalling can lead to a bitter future. I could only suggest you choose wisely, Aria."

This time, she was the one not responding. Only gazing the path Tsuna had disappeared to.

"I'm not the one making the decision. You should know best, I of all people would stick to the contract. All that's left is Tsuna's."

They turn faced the same direction and mused, "Is that so?"

* * *

Tsuna walks with outmost confident in each step.

Today's the day he's going to middle school. Have to make a good impression. It wasn't like his late was that bad. Though, it would be nice to change his 'Dame-Tsuna' title.

"Good morning, Tsunayoshi-kun." A shopkeeper greeted him.

"Oh, good morning, sir." Tsuna happily greeted back. He know it's not nice but the shopkeeper is his favourite among the rest. The stuff in his shop is pretty neat too!

"It seems you finally going to school." He muses, noticing the change of his clothing.

Tsuna could felt his cheeks warming up. "Y-yeah... Nee-san finally got time to do the paperwork."

He nod, "Hmm... I thought you would go to the _Academy_ with her."

Tsuna sometimes wonders why the 'Academy' always sound like it was emphasis. The sharp and calculating kind, his sister told him about in the past.

He push the thought away and smiled, "Nee-san told me I can't due to reasons. I think it's because they give her a lot of homework to do. She just doesn't want me to go through the same thing."

"Ah, I see... Must be hard to attend an elite school."

"Yeah but she still managed to pass by the whole school year. Well, I have to go now. Bye!" Tsuna waved good-bye.

The shopkeeper waved back, with a cryptic smile. "See you next time, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Along the way, he also greet a few shopkeepers and received encouragement from them. Things are looking bright for him.

 _'I can't wait to meet my new classmates!'_

~TBC~

* * *

I understand my Oc's name is the same as Yuni's mother and I won't change it. I only realised on that fact after a few chapter on my original fanfic. It was embarrassing, yet I won't change my mind. I mean, there's a lot of people who have the same name, right? I'm just gonna rolled with it and make it as a running gag of misunderstanding between characters. What do you guys think?

Well, see you at the next chapter! (^_^)/

[Revised (3/3/19)]

[Reupload (22/3/19)]

If anyone could guess, I change the first half of this chapter because my brains suddenly decided it(she/he/they) didn't like it anymore. And I still haven't post the fourth chapter. Hooray.


	2. First Day of Middle School?

To people who had read the original fic, this is chapter 9 part 1, 2 and a bit of 3 with some changes, of course. It pushed them here because the first few chapters in the original was just a flashback of sorts and most of them wasn't much important. I could just added them later on the story. RIP for the words I had wasted.

Take note, not all of the things in the original will happen in here because, the story did changes it direction when I re-write it.

For now, Happy reading~

* * *

A full blown grin stretch across his face as he saw the school building a few blocks away.

 _Finally_.

Tsuna happily jogs and stopped right in front of the entrance gate, admiring the middle-school he'll be attending starting to this day. He can't believe he's really here.

And with an hour to spare too. Ha, it's funny how he started with two and half to only decrease to that. The school is pretty _far_ than he imagined it would.

Well, enough about that. Past is in the past. Tsuna should better find the staff room and file-in his paperwork now.

Tsuna **vowed** to drag this to his grave.

* * *

"Please have a seat as you wait for your school schedule, Tsunayoshi-kun." The receipt gave a polite smile -in which he respond back the same- and proceed back to her work.

Once he seated, Tsuna's brain decided it was the perfect time to open the dam and have him panic over the flooding.

Oh god, he's really going to this, isn't he? What if he messed up?! He didn't think this far... Is it too late to ask for a withdrawal? His sister understands the situation. He just wasn't ready yet. Great, he feels like hurling no-

"Tsunayoshi-kun?" He snapped back to reality. "Y-Yes?" Did he miss something?

"Is there something to be a problem?" The receipt asked, both eyebrows furrowed. Concern, worry and-

 _ **Tsuna, are you sure you're fine?**_

"I..." Tsuna swallowed an Adam apple and forced himself to smile -coming out sheepish. "There's nothing wrong, Miyako-san. Sorry to worry you. Just a bit nervous. First day and all."

" _Ah_." Mouthed the receipt and nod in understanding. Her soft, motherly voice rang sweetly in his ears, "There's no need to feel so, Tsunayoshi-kun. It may be scary at first but I'm sure you'll fit in just fine."

Tsuna wonders if that's true. "I guess..." He awkwardly shifts his feet, not meeting the receipt's eyes.

She didn't comment on it and stirred the topic away, much he feels gratitude to.

* * *

"Just take the left after the corner and you'll find the teacher's lounge."

"Thank you so much, Miyako-san." Tsuna bowed and exited the room. His shoulder felt lighter than it was when he first entered the room.

* * *

"As I student of my class, I expect you to be both attentive and diligent in your studies. I have no tolerant of any hooligans nor slackers. Got that?" His new homeroom teacher, Nezu Dohachiru pressed.

"Of course, teacher." Tsuna dutily answered. Nezu-sensei said he was a graduate of a prestigious university. How humble. Tsuna thought. For teaching in a small region despite the opportunity of teaching in the big cities. He must really care the quality of education given to students. Tsuna promised to meet his standards and made him proud. He can't mess this up.

"You're to enter when I tell you to and introduce yourself. Easy. Understand?"

Tsuna flashed a smile, "Crystal, teacher."

The teacher grunted and slide the door open, "Get back to your seats!" Closing the door behind, leaving Tsuna waiting in the hallway.

He took a big breath and exhaled. _You can do this, Tsuna!_ He encouraged himself. Middle school is going to be different!

"-student joining us today. If you please." That's his cue to enter. Yes! He can do this! Tsuna braced himself and entered the classroom.

He takes it back. Was it really too late to dropout?

* * *

Why were they staring at him? Tsuna mentally scolded himself. Maybe they were looking at the clock or have really bad eyesight. _Don't just jump to conclusion._ His sister once told him despite being guilty as well. It was still unnerving with all eyes in his direction.

"-Introduce yourself."

"Huh?" Tsuna finally went back to the real world.

"Oh, r-right. Um... Good morning, everyone... My name is Tsunayoshi," He politely request a chalk to write his name. "You can just call me Tsuna if you like... And I, ah.. Well, I went to Kokuyo Grade School, the town next over. I entered middle school late due to... document issues..."

"So, I'm in your care for the next three years!" Tsuna bowed, hiding his flustered face.

* * *

The school bell rang, indicating the end of homeroom. Tsuna sigh as the teacher left the classroom. He likes to think he did alright for his first class. His face flustered remembering his introduction. He hopes he didn't make it weird. It wasn't, right?

Tsuna shook his head, dismissing the negative thoughts before jolted back, surprised with people surrounding his seat. "Er... Hi?"

"You kinda look familiar, Tsunayoshi." A classmate said. He does?

"You're right, Kino! Now that you mention it..." She peered closer, making Tsuna feel uncomfortable with his personal space being intruded. "You look like-"

"Sorry, I'm late!" Someone cut his voice. All of them turn heads toward the person.

 _Who-_ "Ieyasu! You finally made it man!" One of them cheered.

"Thought you wouldn't come, Ieyasu!"

"Holy, how did you escape the demon prefect, Ieyasu?!"

They all scrambled away from his seat and crowded the blond _-Ieyasu_ , his mind supplied.

 _Ah_. Tsuna wryly smiles at them. He can grasp the social hierarchy in class now. Must be nice to have them speak to you so cheerfully. To say he wasn't envious was a lie but Tsuna was grateful to get a chance to actually breath. He was more unprepared than he thought he was.

"You're the new kid, right?"

"Hieee!" Tsuna jumped in surprised and stumbled from his seat.

The blond blinked. "Hahaha, first time someone shrieks at me like that." He offered a hand.

"Anyone would if you suddenly appeared in front of them." Tsuna comments, taking his hand and stood up. His mind finally caught up with his mouth. "Ah, and thanks." He grimaces. "Sorry for shrieking though, I tend to that a lot when surprise."

Ieyasu easily waved. "It's fine. First time for everything, right?"

"Ah... Guess you're right. Tsunayoshi," Tsuna introduce himself, "You can just call me Tsuna since it's a little mouthful to say."

"Then you call me Ieyasu. Sawada Ieyasu." He said shook hands though Tsuna couldn't help but question.

"Are you sure? I mean, that's your first name, right?"

The blond looks at him genuinely confused. "I don't really see the problem, Tsuna. It doesn't seem fair if I get to and you don't."

He was about to open his mouth to explain but bit the words down when realising the stares they're receiving.

Noticing his sudden silence, Ieyasu looks around, "Why are you-" taken back a bit, "Uh, guys? What's with the staring?"

"Woah, you guys do look-a-like!" One of them pointed.

"We do?" Ieyasu raises a brow.

"Fuck duh, you do."

"Wait! Is Ieyasu gonna die?! You just met your doppelganger! Shit, man! You can't die!"

Tsuna's eyes widen in alarm.

"Cool down, guys. I'm not gonna die." Ieyasu laughs in a lazy manner. "Those are just some myths and rumours. I'm still living, aren't I?"

"R-right." Tsuna backs up, coughing to hide his embarassment. "They say there's atleast seven people with the same appearance as you. While uncommon, it's not that strange to somehow meet them. My sister saw hers," _I think_. "and she's fine."

The blond nods. "Yeah, it's not like the worlds gonna end."

Mutters resonated around the crowd. "Yeah, Ieyasu's right."

"That was dumb."

"I think Ieyasu-kun looks way better than him anyway."

"Boys just can't tell the difference between people."

"Shit! The teacher's coming!"

And by the next second, all of them dispensed, leaving Tsuna standing dumbfounded before taking a seat.

 _Well, that just happened_. He thought lamely. It went so fast, Tsuna couldn't even comprehended the situation. Do middle school enchant their speed? Or he was just way out of touch? Maybe it's because-

"Pssh, Tsuna." He turns around to see Ieyasu grinning in his seat. "Besides the death part of things, it's pretty cool to see my very own doppelganger. If you need anything, you can just rely on your good neighbour, Ieyasu here!"

His heart warms up by the gesture, Tsuna smiled. "Thank you very much, Sawada-san. I'm grateful."

The blond furrowed, "I thought I said to knock those formalities, Tsuna. It's kinda awkward if I'm the only one calling by your first name."

"Ah, I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I just want to make sure we're at the same page so-"

"Class, stand up." Tsuna looked apological and mouthed 'later' to him.

* * *

Tsuna couldn't focus on the teacher's lesson. His mind keep circling back to the previous interaction. He wasn't being rude, right? First name usually reserved for people with close relationship but Tsuna doesn't have a surname. It leaves a bad taste if Ieyasu only did it to make it even between them. It didn't help that he seems like the guy too.

Then again, in some countries, even acquaintance can call each other by their first name. Ieyasu is half, right? Maybe quarter or even slighter, the evidence was there. The blond hair looks too natural to be dyed but his looks leans towards Japanese. Or that's how things works in middle school? Wait, how did people make friends in elementary? Argh... There was a reason he was told to work on his social skills more.

Tsuna shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about this right now. _Focus on the lesson, Tsuna._

"Is there something you don't understand, Tsunayoshi-kun?" The teacher in front asked with a neutral tone.

Tsuna smiled. "No, Miss. My mind just wandered off for a bit."

"That's pretty bold for a new transfer student." She mused.

He ducked his head in embarrassment. "My apologies, Miss. I'll make sure to pay attention."

"Right." She snips. "Make sure to not wander off again, Tsunayoshi-kun. Late admission is enough of a handicap, don't you think?"

"Yes."

The rest of the class went smoothly without any interruption, a few question being asked here and there. It's rude but Tsuna probably already favour one teacher more than the rest. Their class were interesting though his classmates might think otherwise. Tsuna feel scandalous how they could slept in front of a teacher.

From the teacher's indifferent attitude, it might not such uncommon thing like he previously thought.

* * *

Lunch break. He didn't notice how time flew.

Tsuna blanks before flickering his eyes to Ieyasu who was chatting with his friends at the back of the room. Even though, Tsuna said he'll talk to him later, people just loves to crowd around him every time class was over. It was exhausting, uncomfortable and slightly amusing to Tsuna. He was like an idol.

"Hey, Tsuna!"

He jumps at the voice, covering his mouth from releasing his signature shriek. Tsuna took a big breath, calming his nerves before looking directly at Ieyasu. "Can you stop doing that?" He pleads. Tsuna was trying to lose that shriek not advertising it.

Smiling sheepishly, Ieyasu apologise, "I didn't mean too and-" He lights up as a thought passed by, striking a smug smirk, "it's also _your_ fault to daydream like that. Pretty bold for a transfer." He tut.

"Now, you're just plagiarising Sayaka-sensei." Tsuna points out.

"Guilty as charge." Ieyasu grins. "Anyway, want to have lunch with us?" He pointed his group at the back, obviously waiting for him.

Tsuna could tell at a glance the invitation wasn't something the group unanimously agreed upon. He couldn't disturb the harmony of a group just because he wants to be friends with Ieyatsu -the apparent core of the said group.

He smiled, "Thanks but no thanks, Sawada-san. It was nice of you but I plan to go touring the school building for a bit. Going to a new school means finding out its secret door and stuff." He add, to make it seem more believable. It _wasn't_ like he was lying. Chapter 5, section A-2 in his sister's 101 guide on entering a new area was about finding its secret entrances after all.

Ieyasu's smile crinkled in amused. "Just you know, we'll be having lunch near the field. If you already finish your search, you know where to find us." He casually jogs back to his friends.

A part of him whines for declining the blond's offer but it was silenced by another side who warns it how it would go if he _did_ agree. Ieyasu sits just behind him, he'll get another chance to talk to him. For now, he's content with just the caring offer.

* * *

Leaving the class, Tsuna missed the narrowed, suspicious eyes of a certain suit-wearing toddler. The green binoculars in his hand shifted back to its original form and settled on his fedora.

It seems _someone_ forgot to mention to him about the only child's apparent twin brother.

* * *

And that's a wrap for this chapter. Did you guys enjoyed it?

I twerk a bit with Tsuna personality because I just realised how unstable it was like, here he was shy, easily frightened mouse and then -bam! Smooth talking the next. Then, repeat. Now, he's polite just the same but brave enough to speak about his own opinion.

Again, don't mind the OCs. Some of them won't have a next appearance but who knows?

I guess, that's all for now. Not sure when the next update will be but see ya!

[Revised : (9 March 2019)]

[Reupload : (22 March 2019)]


	3. To his indirect involvement

To make things clear,

First, no. He does not have bad sense of direction. Second, no. He does not have a habit of getting lost. There's a big difference. See, Tsuna's the type of person who often relies on his gut feelings more and would end up places he needs to be, not the one he has to be.

Sure enough, that goes the same right now.

Granted, Tsuna did took a strange turn and somehow got himself behind the school building, which also appears to be quite secluded from the place he was previously. But that just means he managed to found a secret passage.

He could just hear the praises his sister would shower him for the accomplishment.

Now back to reality.

Standing across him was a doll-like 'toddler' looking sharp in his suit, complete with a classy fedora. Tsuna pat himself on the back for not screaming when he stumbled into them -Seriously, this was the fourth time today! And went fully default on this.

"Are you a teacher?" The perfect opening to any conversation with a stranger. Please, someone, anyone, just bury him. He prefered it to be two meters deep but beggars can't choosers.

"Why do think so?"

At that point, Tsuna saw a shining light to his plunging doom. He could remember every single detail of it. The voice was squeaky yet even. It flowed with ease, fluent, with confidence, promising untold consequences if being told the wrong answer.

Huh. Well, that's unfair. It's an open question. Was there really a wrong answer to it?

"Unaffiliated people are forbidden from entering the school's ground. It was written in the school handbook. Since you're here, you're not one, right?"

Maybe he's petty and get angry if he doesn't like the answer. Ah... He shouldn't be thinking bad of a stranger. Bad Tsuna. His sister influences just keep getting stronger and stranger by year.

"Close. I'm a home-tutor." The apparent tutor said almost amuse, not sure why though.

"I see..." A wry smile hanging at the corner of his mouth. Even if, he just save him from a total breakdown but still.. "Do you have the permits to enter here? I don't want to accuse but- I don't think it's a good idea if you don't." Tsuna grimaced at a thought.

Reborn lowers his fedora, suspiciously lock his eyes on the direction the brunet ran. He didn't manage to extract much information from the encounter but if the previous interaction with the targ- his-son-to-be-student was true. It didn't seem they have any connection. Coincidence maybe? No, he couldn't take the chances. Something like that isn't some coincidence. He smirked.

"It seems this mission isn't all that boring after all."

Climbing up the stairs, Tsuna could feel a chill down his spine. Note to self, wear warmer clothing.

The ever vast sky.

Tsuna breathes in wonders, idle gazing the mass of blue above him. He grinned at his excellent choice to have lunch on the rooftop. He could easily see whole field and the students littering around.

He chuckled when he saw Ieyasu's group just where he was told they would be. Tsuna doubt there's that many people with blond hair here. Then again, Ieyasu does have a unique aura. Familiar, it was at the tip of his tongue but Tsuna just couldn't guess what.

He sighs, leaning back the rusty rails, slightly cocked his head to his right where his lunchbox laid innocently. He clenched his hand and steadily calming his nerves. Right. Enough about that. He's on an important mission. Failure is not an option. He refused it to be.

He took a big breath.

Count of three,

Two,

One.

"There's a lot of clouds these days, don't you think?"

The steel-eyes locked with his own honey-brown. Tsuna could feel something bubbling inside of him, his heart thumping at a fast beat.

The name smoothly left his mouth.

"Kyoya."

Fights were bad. They hurt people, make them bleed, gave them wounds.

But despite knowing, Tsuna can't deny how captivated he was back then.

Freely, without any influence on it. Elegant and deadly. Sharp eyes, a predator's smile. The craze for adrenaline as they smashed all the walls in their way.

He couldn't helped but admire it. The strength, the willpower, the-

"HIIIIEEEEE!!!" Tsuna screams, running for his life with the demon prefect hot in his trail, thirsting for blood. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! He should have known this would happen! Happy reunion his foot!

"Woa-" Tsuna almost trips on his feet, barely dodging Kyoya's attack. Having the prefect catching up, he quickly took a dive and rolled behind a wall. He gasped for air, gathering his bearings, counting the footsteps. You can do this, Tsuna. Bear with it!

Tsuna grits his teeth and slipped out to the open, bracing himself for impact.

Only it didn't came.

"Kyo...ya?" Tsuna hesitatedly took a peek with one eye and the perfect was nowhere at sight. Huh?

Oh no.

He began to pale horribly. This was bad. He didn't think things would go down like this. He needs to find the exit asap!

HE'S TOO YOUNG TO - Tsk-ed.

Tsuna halt his dramatic exclamation and looks over the place he layed his lunchbox. Oh, thank God. His anxiousness melts as he walks closer with a loose smile hanging.

"You scared me, Kyoya. Here I thought we're about play the jungle law." He chuckles and about to take a seat when realisation hits him. Shoot. Tsuna froze in a squat formation, maintaining eye contact with the demon prefect. Please, anything? One hint of emotion. Was he in the clear right now?

Argh... It's been so long. His skill reading between the brows had gone rusty. His mind races of the options he could take and one made things crystal clear.

HE MUST PERFORM A DOGEZA!

"I'MSOSORRY,KYOYA.PLEASEFORGIVEMEFORMYINSOLENT.FORBOTEVENTELLING.ISWAERIDIDN'TKNOWBEOFREHANDAND.WHENICAMEBACKICOULDN'TJUSTSHOWMYFACE.I'MSOSORRY."

The prefect stare with an indifferent gaze and tsk-ed. "Stop. You're becoming more of that pathetic carnivore."

Tsuna raise his head with hopeful eyes, "Does that mean the one at fault is Nee-san and not me?"

Tsuna swear he don't normally do this but surely, this one was an exception.

His sister wouldn't mind. She's the one always saying, use my name and I'll always be your shield.

Again. It's fine, he'll just cook her favourite dish as compensation.

Tsuna packs up the peace offering when he noticed Kyoya already walking away. "You're going already?"

"Hn."

"Well, okay." He scratch behing his head awkwardly. They known each other since childhood but guess it doesn't mean their friendship would rekindled just like that. It was a wishful thinking from his side when he was actually the one been avoiding him for 3 years.

Suddenly, something warm fell on top of his head.

"Don't think too much." He heard someone says.

A brief memory came to mind and he smiles.

"Yeah, thanks."

Tsuna slips into his seat and couldn't helped but notice Ieyasu current conditions. He chewed the inside of his mouth from the guilt and scolded himself for mentioning Ieyasu's lateness to Kyoya. He always did that. Tsuna should really worked on his answering habit.

"Please forgive me, Sawada-san." Tsuna whispered under his breath.

"Forgive you for what?"

Tsuna jumped that Ieyasu DID hear him. "Ar... For your... Injuries??" He grimaces inwardly. Why can't you make up a lie?

Thankfully Ieyasu didn't catch on of his telltale and waved airily, "You don't have to do that, you know. It's not like it's your fault I got injured, Tsuna." -If only you known. Said brunet shrinks.

"I was getting for it for being late. Knew it was impossible to get away from the Demon's clutches."

Tsuna frowns, feeling agitated how his maybe-friend was calling his still-friend a Demon but didn't voice it instead, he says how painful it looks. Ieyasu once again waved it off saying he was getting used to it, being a frequent victim since grade-school.

"-ring fourth grade. Now, that was ugly." Ieyasu shivered at the memory.

Tsuna gawped, "And you didn't do anything to fix that habit?"

"Hey! I'm still an excellent student, you know." Ieyasu proudly says before turning sheepish, "Just... It's hard to get up early. I'm not exactly the morning type of person" He found himself being given the unimpressed look. "-but I tried! I really did! My body just won't cooperate." He laughs awkwardly, embarrassed having to tell his blunders to someone only-met-not-even-passed-a-day.

"I'm sure you did." Tsuna reassured the blond his faith on his words and steered the conversation away from the topic, idly aware of someone's staring.

0000

That's a wrap for the re-write of chapter 9 part 3 and 10. Was it fine? It was hard to write it. It was hard to re-write it. To this day, my mental image of Hibari and Reborn are just boss level hard. How exactly do they even speak?

Well, see ya at the next update!

Hopefully, in this year.

[Revised: 14 May 2019]

 **[Reuploud here: 4 July 2019]**


End file.
